The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device used for multi-level flash memories, multi-level EEPROMs and multi-level EPROMs.
The MOSFET structure made in such a manner that a floating gate (charge storage layer) and a control gate are provided on a semiconductor substrate, is well known as one of the memory cells in a flash memory.
Ordinarily, in one memory cell of a flash memory, one-bit data, that is, data xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d is stored. Further, whether the data in a memory cell is xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d can be identified through the amount of charges stored in the floating gate.
On the other hand, in order to secure a large data capacity, recently the development of a multi-level memory system according to which multi-bit data are stored in one memory cell is being pushed forward. For instance, in the case of the four-level memory system, xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c2 xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d is stored in one memory.
In a multi-level flash memory, xe2x80x9cwhich data is stored in a memory cellxe2x80x9d is judged depending on the amount of charges stored in the floating gate.
The stored state of data, that is, the relationship between the data and the amount of charges in the floating gate will now be described by taking a four-level flash memory for example.
The data xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d corresponds to an erased state.
The erased state is a state in which positive charges are stored in the floating gate. That is, in the erased state, the floating gate is charged positively with reference to the neutral state in which the amount of charges in the floating gate is zero.
The erased state is obtained in such a manner that, for instance, a high voltage (about 20V) is applied to the semiconductor substrate, the control gate is set to the ground voltage (0V), and the positive charges are moved from the semiconductor substrate to the floating gate.
The data xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d correspond to programmed states.
The programmed state is a state in which negative charges are stored in the floating gate. However, the amount of negative charges in the floating gate which is in the data xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d state is set so as to be larger than the amount of negative charges in the floating gate in the data xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d state; the amount of charges in the floating gate in the data xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d state is set so as to be larger than the amount of negative charges in the floating gate in the data xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d state.
In the programmed state, the floating gate is charged negatively with reference to the neutral state in which the amount of charges in the floating gate is zero.
The programmed state is obtained in such a manner that, for instance, the semiconductor substrate, the source and the drain are set to the ground voltage, respectively, a high voltage (about 16V) is applied to the control gate, and the negative charges are moved from the semiconductor substrate to the floating gate.
During a programming operation, in a cell in which the data xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d is desired to be maintained, the source, the drain and the channel are set to 5V, respectively. In this case, even if the high voltage (about 16V) is applied to the control gate, and the substrate is set to the ground voltage (0V), the data xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d is maintained since the positive charges are held in the floating gate.
In this way, by one memory cell, four kinds of programmed states (xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x9d) can be realized.
As for flash memories, those flash memories which have NAND memory cell units are known.
Each of these memory cell units has a memory cell column consisting of a plurality of (for example, four) memory cells, a first select transistor connected between one end of the memory cell column and a bitline, and a second select transistor connected between the other end of the memory cell column and a source line.
In this connection, it is noted that the source line is used in common for all the memory cell units.
In the case of a flash memory with NAND memory cell units, at the time of programming of data xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, the bitline is set to the power supply voltage (for example, 3V), the gate of the first select transistor is set to the power supply voltage VCC, the control gate of the selected memory cell is set to a first high voltage (for example, 16V), and the voltage at the control gates of the unselected memory cells is set to a second high voltage (for example, 10V), whereby the charges stored in the floating gate of the selected memory cell is retained.
In this case, the channels of the respective memory cells in the NAND memory cell unit are connected to the bitline via the first select transistor, so that the voltage at each memory cell assumes, to take into consideration the so-called threshold voltage drop of the first select transistor, a predetermined voltage below the power supply voltage VCC (for example, 3V) at the beginning.
After this, when the first select transistor becomes non-conductive, the channel voltage of the respective memory cells in the NAND memory cell unit rises through the electrostatic capacitance produced between the control gates and the channels. For instance, if the coupling ratio of the electrostatic capacitance is 50%, then the channel voltage becomes about 5V.
However, when negative charges are accumulated in the floating gates of the respective memory cells, the threshold voltage of the memory cells becomes high. As a result, the channel voltage of the respective memory cells in which the data xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d is being programmed fall in inverse proportion as the threshold voltage of the memory cells increases, and the reliability in respect of the retention of the date xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d falls.
For example, in case the threshold voltage of the memory cells is xe2x88x921V, when the voltage of the control gates is about 0V, the channel voltage becomes about 1V, and, when the voltage of the control gates is about 10V, the channel voltage becomes about 6V (Coupling ratio: 50%).
Further, in case the threshold voltage of the memory cells is 3V, when the voltage of the control gates is about 1V, the voltage of the channels becomes about 0V, and when the voltage of the control gate is about 10V, the channel voltage becomes about 4.5V (Coupling ration: 50%).
In the case of a flash memory with NAND memory cell units, the data in the respective memory cell can be read out in such a manner that a predetermined read voltage is applied to the control gate, so that, in accordance with the data of the memory cell, the particular memory cell is brought into ON or OFF state, and the current flowing through the channel of the memory cell at this time is detected.
Here, by preparing three kinds of read voltages, four kinds of programmed states (the kinds and amounts of the charges in the floating gate, that is, the states in which the threshold voltages differ from one another) can be identified.
Further, the NAND memory cell units are each constituted in such a manner that a plurality of memory cells are connected in series and, thus, characterized in that the cell current when a read operation is performed is small in amount (for example, about 1 xcexcm).
As for the read time, it is pointed out that, if the bitline capacitance coupled to the selected memory cell is about 5 pF for instance, then a time of about 5 xcexcs is required for the bitline voltage to be varied by 1V by the cell current.
In order to read out the data of the memory cells at high speed by the use of a small amount of current, for instance an N-channel MOS transistor is connected between the respective bitline and the read circuit, so that a voltage of about 2V is applied to the gate of said MOS transistor to precharge the bitline.
In this case, if it is assumed that the threshold voltage of the N-channel MOS transistor is about 1V, then the bitline is precharged to about 1V by taking into consideration the so-called threshold voltage drop of said MOS transistor.
When the bitline is precharged, the N-channel MOS transistor becomes gradually higher in resistance until it becomes non-conductive. However, the precharge of the bitline is not continued until the N-channel MOS transistor becomes completely non-conductive if the substantial precharge time is taken into consideration.
During a read operation, a cell current flows to the selected memory cell, and, when the voltage at the bitline falls, the channel resistance of the N-channel MOS transistor connected to the bitline is lowered in resistance, so that it becomes possible to sense the voltage variation (the data of the memory cell) of the bitline at high speed by detecting this state.
The variation in the channel resistance of the N-channel MOS transistor can be detected by comparing the resistance value of the channel resistance of said MOS transistor with the resistance value of a so-called reference resistor. Due to this, current paths are provided to the reference resistor, the N-channel MOS transistor and the memory cells.
However, in case, by such a read operation, the data of a plurality of selected memory cells are read out at the same time, it happens that, in response to the threshold voltages of the respective selected memory cells, a large current flows through the source line serving in common for all the cell units, or conversely, no current at all flows to said source line.
For instance, in case cell currents flow to almost all the selected memory cells, that is, in case the data in almost all the selected memory cells are xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, a large current flows to the source line, so that the voltage in the source line varies. The voltage variation in the source line increases the state in which the data in the selected memory cells cannot be accurately read out.
As described above, if the threshold voltages of the memory cells in a memory cell unit is high, then the channel voltages of the memory cells do not rise sufficiently, and therefore, there is the fear that, in the selected memory cell, not the data xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d but the data xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d may be programmed.
Further, at the time of reading, it takes much time to detect the state of a memory cell to which a small amount of cell current flows, but, if the state of the memory cell is to be detected at high speed, an accurate detection of the cell state cannot be carried out.
It is the object of the present invention to sufficiently secure the channel voltage of memory cells at the time of programming and to detect the state of memory cells at high speed and with accuracy at the time of reading.
The semiconductor memory device according to a first aspect of the present invention comprises: memory cells; a bitline connected to the memory cells; a read circuit including a precharge circuit; and a first transistor connected between the bitline and the read circuit, wherein a first voltage is applied to a gate of the first transistor when the precharge circuit precharges the bitline, and a second voltage which is different from the first voltage is applied to the gate of the first transistor when the read circuit senses a change in a voltage of the bitline.
Preferred embodiments of the first aspect of the present invention are as follows:
(1) The precharge circuit includes a second transistor connected between the first transistor and a power supply terminal, and the second transistor is set into a non-conductive state when the second voltage is applied to the gate of the first transistor.
(2) The first transistor is n-channel MOS transistors.
(3) The second transistor is n-channel MOS transistors.
(4) An electrostatic capacitance of the bitline is larger than an electrostatic capacitance of a connecting portion between the first transistor and the read circuit.
The semiconductor memory device according to the first aspect of the present invention is constituted in such a manner that, between each bitline and a read circuit, a MOS transistor is connected, so that, when the bitline is precharged, a first voltage is applied to the gate of the MOS transistor, while, at the time of reading, a second voltage which is lower than the first voltage is applied to the gate of the MOS transistor.
Accordingly, after the bitline is precharged, the MOS transistor can be made non-conductive in a short time, so that the voltage variation in the bitline can be sensed without using a reference resistor or the like, and the programmed state of the memory cell can be detected at high speed and with accuracy.
The semiconductor memory device according to a second aspect of the present invention comprises: a NAND memory cell unit having a plurality of memory cells connected in series, a first end in which a first select transistor is arranged, and a second end in which a second select transistor is arranged; and a programming circuit for programming into a selected memory cell among the plurality of memory cells, wherein the programming circuit applies, at the time of programming, a first voltage to a gate electrode of the selected memory cell, applies a second voltage which is lower than the first voltage to a gate electrode of a memory cell positioned adjacent at the second end side, to the selected memory cell, and applies a third voltage which is lower than the first voltage but higher than the second voltage to gate electrodes of remaining memory cells.
Preferred embodiments of the second aspect of the present invention are as follows:
(1) The first select transistor is connected to a bitline, while the second select transistor is connected to a source line.
(2) Programming is performed successively from a memory cell adjacent to the second select transistor toward a memory cell adjacent to the first select transistor into the plurality of memory cells constituting the NAND memory cell unit in (1).
(3) The first voltage is a high voltage for programming, while the second voltage is the ground voltage.
(4) Before performing the programming, the programming circuit applies a fourth voltage to a gate electrode of at least one of memory cell, among the remaining memory cells, which are positioned closer to the first select transistor with reference to the selected memory cell, while, a fifth voltage is applied to at least one gate electrode of memory cells, among the remaining memory cells, which are positioned closer to the second select transistor with reference to the selected memory cell, whereby the channels of the plurality of memory cells are charged in (1).
(5) The fifth voltage is higher than the fourth voltage in (4).
(6) Before performing the programming, the programming circuit applies the fourth voltage to a gate electrode of the selected memory cell and applies the second voltage to a gate electrode of a memory cell which is adjacent to the second end side of the selected memory in (5).
(7) Before performing the programming, the programming circuit applies the fifth voltage to a gate electrode of the selected memory cell and applies the second voltage to a gate electrode of a memory cell which is adjacent to the second end side of the selected memory cell in (5).
(8) The fourth and fifth voltages are lower than the third voltage in (6) or (7).
(9) The fourth voltage is a power supply voltage in (8).
(10) At a time of programming, the programming circuit applies the third voltage to a gate electrode of a memory cell, among the remaining memory cells, which exists at a side closer to the second select transistor with reference to the selected memory cell and, thereafter, applies the third voltage to a gate electrode of a memory cell, among the remaining memory cells, which exists at a side closer to the first select transistor with reference to the selected memory cell in (1).
(11) At a time of programming, the programming circuit applies the third voltage to a gate electrode of a memory cell, among the remaining memory cells, which exists at a side closer to the second select transistor with reference to the selected memory cell and, thereafter, applies the first voltage to a gate electrode of the selected memory cell in (10).
(12) A timing at which the first voltage is applied to the gate electrode of the selected memory cell is substantially equal to a timing at which the third voltage is applied to a gate electrode of a memory cell, among the remaining memory cells, which exists at a side closer to the first select transistor with reference to the selected memory cell in (11).
The semiconductor memory device according to the second aspect of the present invention is constituted in such a manner that, when xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d data is programmed, a sufficient and stable channel voltage can be produced without depending on the threshold voltage of the programmed memory cell. Thus, a semiconductor memory device which can produce with sufficient stability the channel voltage of the memory cells when the xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d data is programmed can be realized.
As described above, in the case of the semiconductor memory device according to the present invention, after a bitline is charged by the MOS transistor, the gate voltage of the MOS transistor is changed, whereby, after the bitline is charged, the MOS transistor can be made non-conductive in a short time. Thus, it follows that a semiconductor memory device, which can detect the programmed state of the memory cells at high speed and with accuracy, can be realized.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention. The objects and advantages of the present invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinbefore.